


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s)





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

Beatrice stared at the clock which shows 1:07 AM.

Yet, Akira was gone.

Beatrice understand that alleyways can be very dangerous, it was usually filled with thugs, homeless people, maybe demons and undesirables. The alley was empty and Beatrice was ready to turn back when she heard a groaning sound. Beatrice turned around to see Akira in his devilman form but she saw something that make her blushed.

  
His tail had transformed into a tentacle and it was thrusting in and out of his asshole, his stomach becoming distensing and bloating from the thrusting and the cum from the weird tentacle tail. He had been cumming from both his erection and the tentacle tail. He was panting heavily while clawing at the wall. Beatrice was in shock as her mind went wild, "Was the demon's powers involve some kind of aphrodisiac?" but she felt bad for Akira. Slowly approaching him quietly, the teen put one of her fingers into her mouth and let Akira's demonic erection enter mouth, losing her oral viriginity in the process. She didn't saw Devilman's tail reverting back its original form but she did feel the clawed hands entwinned in her hair, it seems that he wanted it so bad but he was afraid of hurting anybody. Either that demon drugged him or maybe...

  
Devilman growled wildly and orgasmed into Beatrice's mouth and down her throat and when she pulled away, the cum hit her face and the ground.

  
Beatrice cough loudly then she felt the clawed hands pulling at her shorts, exposing her womanhood to the demon. Beatrice's heart was beating against her chest. Was he going to do this?

  
Then Beatrice felt Devilman's erection enter her womanhood, it's thick but he managed to thrust in and out of Beatrice. Blood dripped from her pussy, earning a loud gasp. This was her first time but no human men, criminals, any demons but it was her friend Akira and the demon lord Amon who is taking her virginity. Yet, she was enjoying this... Was it because of Amon's gift to her?

  
Beatrice felt the thrusting become erratic and messy and finally Devilman orgasmed into her womanhood, cum dripping out of her pussy. 

  
"Beatrice, you okay?" Akira's voice spoke.

  
"Holy crap... You fuck me... Now I am going have a rough tomorrow."

  
"Well, you're luckier than a high school student." Akira whispered which caused Beatrice to look away, face burning red.

"Akira!" Beatrice called out for buddy, checking the bathroom and it was empty.

Worried, the female put on some shorts to tried to find Akira.

She checked everywhere until she checked an alley.

Beatrice understand that alleyways can be very dangerous, it was usually filled with thugs, homeless people, maybe demons and undesirables. The alley was empty and Beatrice was ready to turn back when she heard a groaning sound. Beatrice turned around to see Akira in his devilman form but she saw something that make her blushed.

His tail had transformed into a tentacle and it was thrusting in and out of his asshole, his stomach becoming distensing and bloating from the thrusting and the cum from the weird tentacle tail. He had been cumming from both his erection and the tentacle tail. He was panting heavily while clawing at the wall. Beatrice was in shock as her mind went wild, "Was the demon's powers involve some kind of aphrodisiac?" but she felt bad for Akira. Slowly approaching him quietly, the teen put one of her fingers into her mouth and let Akira's demonic erection enter mouth, losing her oral viriginity in the process. She didn't saw Devilman's tail reverting back its original form but she did feel the clawed hands entwinned in her hair, it seems that he wanted it so bad but he was afraid of hurting anybody. Either that demon drugged him or maybe...

Devilman growled wildly and orgasmed into Beatrice's mouth and down her throat and when she pulled away, the cum hit her face and the ground.

Beatrice cough loudly then she felt the clawed hands pulling at her shorts, exposing her womanhood to the demon. Beatrice's heart was beating against her chest. Was he going to do this?

Then Beatrice felt Devilman's erection enter her womanhood, it's thick but he managed to thrust in and out of Beatrice. Blood dripped from her pussy, earning a loud gasp. This was her first time but no human men, criminals, any demons but it was her friend Akira and the demon lord Amon who is taking her virginity. Yet, she was enjoying this... Was it because of Amon's gift to her?

Beatrice felt the thrusting become erratic and messy and finally Devilman orgasmed into her womanhood, cum dripping out of her pussy.

"Beatrice, you okay?" Akira's voice spoke.

"Holy crap... You fuck me... Now I am going have a rough tomorrow."

"Well, you're luckier than a high school student." Akira whispered which caused Beatrice to look away, face burning red.


End file.
